Pups Meet the Sonic Heroes
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: The pups were doing their activities, when the Sonic Heroes come to Adventure Bay. Both groups meet and find the fire works. What will also happen? Read the story to find out. Happy Independence day.


Me: "What's happening, guys?" "I've got a new story for you." "Called Pups Meet the Sonic Heroes." "This story will tell on how the Paw Patrol meet the Sonic Heroes." "Also, a shocking supprize for Gage the Hedgehog, Sunset Shimmer, and Sonata Dusk."

Sonic: "That's right." "We get to meet the Paw Patrol and we find a place to go for the summer."

Elise: "Plus, we help the Paw Patrol on a mission."

Me: "You are correct." "The mission is this." "The fireworks are missing." "More information will be in the story." "So here is the story." "Enjoy and I don't own anything except for my OC.

At Station Square, the Sonic Heroes were hanging out and talking about plans for the summer.

"I think we should go to Hyrule," said Link.

"I don't think we should go there," said Spyro.

"I think we should go to the beach," said Lincoln.

"We go to the beach all the time," said SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob is right, Lincoln, we go there all the time," said Bubbles.

"How about we go to Adventure Bay?" Asked Sonic.

"That's a good idea," said Crash.

"I agree," said Spyro.

"Same here," said Emilie.

"How will we get there?" Asked Zelda.

"I think that Tails has something about that," said Crash.

"You are right, Crash," said Tails. I made some modifications to the Tornado to take us to Adventure Bay.

"Good work, Tails," said Elise.

"I agree," said Cynder.

"Then, let's go," said Gage.

So the Sonic Heroes are now on their way to Adventure Bay. But they don't know that they will meet a certon group of pups very soon, as well as Gage, Sunset, and Sonata will get a shocking supprize.

Meenwile, at Adventure Bay, two people are setting up for the Fourth of July party. It's Mayor Goodway and her partner who is a yellow hedgehog with tan skin, and brown eyes. It's Alyssa.

"I'm excited for the Fourth of July party," said Alyssa. I just wish my kids could be here to see this.

"Don't worry about it, Alyssa, I'm sure you will see your kids very soon," said Mayor Goodway.

"Thanks," said Alyssa. Do you think they will be happy for me being your partner?

"I'm sure they will be happy," said Mayor Goodway. Now, let's get the party set up.

Just then, a plain landed neer by and out stepped the Sonic Heroes.

"Looks like we're here," said Sonic.

"Let's look around," said Tails.

"Good idea, Tails," said Knuckles.

"Let's split up in to groups," said Gage.

"Good idea," said Silver.

So the Sonic Heroes split up in to groups and are now looking around.

With Gage, Emilie, Sammy, Sunset, Sonata, and Thalia, they were neer City Hall looking around.

"This is interesting," said Emilie.

"I agree," said Sammy.

"What party are they setting up for?" Asked Sonata.

"Don't know," said Thalia.

"Let's ask someone," said Sunset.

"Good thinking, sis," said Gage.

So the six were neer the mayor and her partner and Gage, Sunset, and Sonata are shocked to see who the partner is.

"How can i help you six?" Asked Mayor Goodway.

"What's with the decorations?" Asked Sonata.

"The decorations are for the Fourth of July party," said Mayor Goodway.

"That's cool," said Sammy.

"I agree," said Sunset.

"Hang on a minut," said Alyssa. You three look familar.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Gage.

"Oh my gosh," said Alyssa. I can't believe you three are here and you brought Thalia.

"Mom?" Asked Gage, Sunset, and Sonata.

"I missed you three," said Alyssa. I thought I lost you three.

"We missed you, too," said Gage. This is my best friend, Emilie, and this is my girlfriend, Sammy.

"Hi," said Emilie.

"It's nice to meet you," said Sammy.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Alyssa as she shook Emilie's and Sammy's hands. This is my bos, Mayor Goodway.

"Nice to meet you, Mayor Goodway," said Gage, Emilie, Thalia, Sammy, Sunset, and Sonata.

"It's nice to meet you six," said Mayor Goodway. As mutch as I would like to talk to you six, we've got a party to set up.

"Good luck," said Sunset as she, Gage, Sonata, Thalia, Emilie, and Sammy left.

"Well, let's continue setting the party up," said Mayor Goodway.

"Agreed," said Alyssa.

With the Shield and Rainbow Dash, they were at the park.

"This is an awsome park," said Rainbow.

"I agree," said Dean.

"I agree as well," said Seth.

"And, look at all the dogs," said Roman.

"No dout about that," said Rainbow.

Just then, a Dalmatian tripped and almost knocked over the Shield and Rainbow Dash.

"Are you ok?" Asked Rainbow.

"I'm good," said the dog. Thanks for asking.

The Shield are shocked to hear a talking dog.

"Wo, a talking dog," said Dean.

"I agree, man," said Seth.

"Same here," said Roman.

"I'm used to it," said Rainbow.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Dean.

"Twilight's dog, Spike, can talk," said Rainbow.

"Oh," said the Shield.

"Anyway," said Rainbow. Who are you?

"My name is Marshall," said the dog named Marshall.

"Glad to meet you," said Dean. I'm Dean Ambrose.

"I'm Seth Rollins," said Seth.

"I'm Roman Reigns and the three of us are the Shield," said Roman.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash," said Rainbow.

"Glad to meet you four," said Marshall. Would you like to meet my friends?

"Sure," said Rainbow.

"We don't mind at all," said the Shield.

So Marshall took the Shield and Rainbow to meet his friends.

"Hey there, pups," said Marshall.

"Hey, Marshall," said Skye.

"Who is that with you?" Asked Chase.

"Pups, this is Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Rainbow Dash," said Marshall. Dean, Seth, Roman, and Rainbow, this is Rubble, Skye, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, and Tracker.

"Glad to meet you four," said Chase.

"Same here," said Dean.

"So, what do you guys do?" Asked Seth.

The pups explained everything to the Shield and Rainbow on how they are the Paw Patrol.

"That is awsome," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Roman.

"We never expected you guys to be a team of rescue dogs," said Rainbow.

"We know," said Skye.

"So, what do you four do and why are you here?" Asked Chase.

The Shield and Rainbow explained everything to the Paw Patrol about the Sonic Heroes and why they are here for the summer.

"That is awsome," said Rocky.

"I think it is cool that you guys save the world from evil villains," said Rubble.

"Thanks," said Rainbow.

"I agree," said Dean.

"Same here," said Seth.

"We do what we have to," said Roman.

"Cool," said Marshall. Would you four like to meet Ryder.

"Sure," said Rainbow.

"We're in," said the Shield.

"Follow us," said Skye.

So the Paw Patrol were taking the Shield and Rainbow to the Lookout to meet Ryder.

With the rest of the Sonic Heroes, they were neer the Lookout.

"That is a big building," said Elise.

"I agree on that, Elise," said Raven.

"Same here," said Sonic.

Just then, The Shield and Rainbow appeared with a group of dogs.

"That is a big place," said Dean.

"We get that a lot," said Everest.

"Hey, Dean, who is that with you?" Asked Crash.

The Paw Patrol introduced themselves to the rest of the Sonic Heroes.

"Glad to meet you," said Sonic.

"I'm guessing that you guys are the rest of the Sonic Heroes?" Asked Zuma.

"You bet," said Sonic. I guess that Dean, Seth, Roman, and Rainbow told you guys about us.

"Yup," said Skye.

"Who are the rest of you?" Asked Tracker.

The rest of the Sonic Heroes introduced themselves to the Paw Patrol. Except for Toothless, who was introduced by Hiccup.

"Glad to meet the rest of you," said Marshall.

"Same here," said Golden Queen.

"Does anyone know where Gage, Sunset, Sonata, Thalia, Emilie, and Sammy are?" Asked Batman.

"Who knows?" Asked Tails.

Just then, Gage, Sonata, Sunset, Thalia, Emilie, and Sammy appeared.

"Hey, guys," said Gage.

"What did you six find out?" Asked Spyro.

Gage, Sonata, Sunset, Thalia, Sammy, and Emilie explained everything to their team mates.

"I'm glad you found your mom," said Sonic.

"We know," said Gage. I'm guessing those dogs are the Paw Patrol?

"Yup," said Chase. How did you know?

"Two things," said Sunset. One, the mayor talked about you guys.

"And two, some kid named Ryder told us," said Gage.

"Not only that, we told him about the Sonic Heroes," said Thalia.

Just then, Ryder appeared in front of the group.

"It's nice to meet all of the other Sonic Heroes," said Ryder.

"It is nice to meet you, too," said Sonic.

"Maybe before the big party tonight, we can all hang out," said Gage.

"Good idea," said Ryder.

"I thought so," said Gage.

So the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol are hanging out with each other and getting to know each other.

Back with Alyssa and Mayor Goodway, they were almost done setting the Fourth of July party up.

"We're almost done," said Alyssa.

"I agree," said Mayor Goodway. All we need now to complete the party is the fireworks.

"I say, let's get them now," said Alyssa.

"Agreed," said Mayor Goodway.

So Alyssa and Mayor Goodway were going to get the fireworks and they can't find them.

"This is not good," said Alyssa. With out the fireworks, we can't have a party.

"I have a feeling on who took the fireworks," said Mayor Goodway.

"Mayor Humdinger?" Asked Alyssa.

"Yup," said Mayor Goodway. I know who to call.

Back with the Paw Patrol and the Sonic Heroes, they were playing a game of tag.

"I'm going to get you," said Chase.

"Try to keep up," said Sonic.

Just then, Ryder's pup pad rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Mayor Goodway," said Ryder. Everything set for the party?

"Not at all, Ryder," said Mayor Goodway.

"She's right," said Alyssa. The fireworks have been stolen by Mayor Humdinger.

"That's not good at all," said Ryder.

"We need the Paw Patrol to get them back," said Mayor Goodway.

"Don't worry, Mayor Goodway, no job is too big, no pup is too small," said Ryder.

"Thanks, Ryder," said Alyssa.

"Do you think we can help, Ryder?" Asked Gage.

"Sure," said Ryder. We need all the help we can get.

"Thanks, Ryder," said Gage.

"No problem," said Ryder as he is going to call the pups. Paw Patrol, to the Lookout.

"Ryder needs us," said the pups as they were all ready to head for the Lookout as Marshall tripped and went to the pups and fell.

"What a way to fall like that," said Marshall as the other pups laughed.

Then, the Paw Patrol appeared in the Lookout and are ready to start the mission.

"Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir," said Chase.

"Thanks for coming quickly, pups,," said Ryder. Mayor Goodway and Alyssa were going to get the fireworks for the Fourth of July party, but Mayor Humdinger took them and we need to get them back.

"That's bad," said Chase.

"The Sonic Heroes will also be helping us on this mission," said Ryder.

"Nice thinking," said Chase.

"Anyway, for this mission," said Ryder. Chase, I need you to use your tracking skills to find Mayor Humdinger and the fireworks.

"Chase is on the case," said Chase.

"And, Marshall," said Ryder. I need you to keep your water cannons just for safety reasons.

"I'm fired up," said Marshall.

"The rest of you, spread out and search for the fireworks and Mayor Humdinger," said Ryder. Paw Patrol is on a role.

So the Paw Patrol got in to their cars and are on the search for Mayor Humdinger with the Sonic Heroes, they found him, got the fireworks, and went back to Mayor Goodway and Alyssa with the fireworks.

"Thank you, Ryder," said Mayor Goodway.

"Now we can start the party," said Alyssa.

"No problem, we couldn't have done it with out the Sonic Heroes," said Ryder.

"We are always happy to help," said Crash.

"Agreed," said Dean.

"Also, thanks, Sonic Heroes, for helping the Paw Patrol," said Mayor Goodway.

"No problem," said Gage.

"Always remember this," said Ryder. Whenever fireworks go missing, just yelp for help.

"Can we stay for the party?" Asked Rubble.

"Sure you can," said Ryder. You're all good pups.

"I say, let's party," said Gage.

"Agreed," said Spyro.

"Happy Independence Day," said Sonic.

So everyone partied for the Fourth of July as Ryder and Sonic dicited to form a partnership between the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol.

Me: "That's the end of this story."

Sonic: "Glad you wrote it."

Elise: "I never expected for you to be a fan of Paw Patrol."

Me: "That maybe true." "I like the stories on Paw Patrol."

Sonic: "Can't wait to see the next story you got."

Elise: "I agree."

Me: "You are correct." Don't forget to review, see you on the next story, and Happy Independence Day."


End file.
